Jeet Kune Do Terminology
General Terms Kwoon - School, gym, institute, place of training Joap Hop - Group together, line up Jyu Yee - Come to attention Yu Bay - Ready Hay, Hey - Begin Gin Lai - Salute Jeet - To stop or intercept Kune - Fist Jeet Kune Do - Way of the Intercepting Fist Sifu - Instructor Simu - Female Instructor SiGung - Instructor's Instructor Sijo - Founder of the system Don Chi Sao - Single-arm sticking hands Seong Chi Sao - Double-arm sticking hands Poon Sao - Rolling arms Gor Sao - Chi sao sparring Phon Sao - Trapping hands Lin Sil Die Dar - Simultaneous defense and attack Tek - Kick Jung Seen - Centerline Ha Da - Low hit Jung Da - Middle hit Go Da - High hit Mook Jong - Wooden Dummy Sil Lim Tao - First Wing Chun form Bi Jong - On-guard position Jee Yao Bok Gik - Freestyle sparring Fa Kune - Flowery, ineffective style or method Joap Hop - Group together, line up Jyu Yee - Come to attention Yu Bay - Ready Hay, Hey - Begin Gin Lai - Salute Jeet - To stop or intercept Kune - Fist Jeet Kune Do - Way of the Intercepting Fist Sifu - Instructor Simu - Female Instructor SiGung - Instructor's Instructor Sijo - Founder of the system Don Chi Sao - Single-arm sticking hands Seong Chi Sao - Double-arm sticking hands Poon Sao - Rolling arms Gor Sao - Chi sao sparring Phon Sao - Trapping hands Lin Sil Die Dar - Simultaneous defense and attack Tek - Kick Jung Seen - Centerline Ha Da - Low hit Jung Da - Middle hit Go Da - High hit Mook Jong - Wooden Dummy Sil Lim Tao - First Wing Chun form Bi Jong - On-guard position Jee Yao Bok Gik - Freestyle sparring Fa Kune - Flowery, ineffective style or method Specific Strikes Chung Chuie - Vertical fist Biu Jee, Bil Jee - Thrusting finger, finger jab Qua Chuie, Gwa Chuie - Backfist Oou Chuie - Hook punch Ping Chuie - Horizontal fist punch Jin Chuie - Uppercut Choap Chuie - Half-knuckle fist punch Woang Jeong - Side palm smash Yun Jeong - Vertical palm smash Jao Sao - Running hand palm smash, hooking palm smash Sat Sao - Slicing hand, palm down chop Jik Chung Chuie - Vertical fist blast Jik Tek - Straight kick Juk Tek - Side kick Oou Tek - Hook kick Hou Tek - Back kick Juen Tek - Spin back kick So Tek - Sweep kick (Reverse hook kick) Dum Tek - Stamp kick Lin Dum Tek - Cross stamp kick (Oblique kick) Qua Tek, Gwa Tek - Inverted hook kick Jeet Tek - Foot obstruction, stop kick Jeet Da - Stop hit, intercepting hit Sut Da - Knee strike Jang Da - Elbow strike Defensive Terms Tan Sao - Palm-up hand Pak Sao - Slapping hand Mon Sao - Inquisitive hand, asking hand Wu Sao - Protective hand Goang Sao - Low outer wrist block/parry Boang Sao - Raised elbow deflection, wing arm parry Fook Sao - Bent-wrist elbow-in parry Bil Sao, Biu Sao - Thrusting fingers block/parry Jom Sao - Inward chop block/parry Jum Sao - Sinking elbow parry Gaun Sao - Splitting block/parry (uses both arms) Kwun Sao - Rotating arms block/parry (uses both arms) Trapping Terms Pak Sao - Slapping hand Lop Sao - Grabbing hand Lin Lop Sao - Cross grabbing hand Tan Sao - Palm-up hand (wedging) Jut Sao - Jerking hand Gum Sao - Pinning hand Jao Sao - Running hand Huen Sao - Circling hand Heung Sao - Shoulder trap hand Man Geng Sao - Neck pulling hand Lan Sao - Bar arm Tok Sao - Elbow lifting hand Cup Sao/Kau Sao - Scooping hand Lin Sil Die Dar Terms Tan Da - Palm-up hand with hit Woang Pak Da - Cross slap cover with hit Loy Ha Pak Da - Low inside slap cover with hit Ouy Ha Pak Da - Low outside slap cover with hit Fook Da - Arm resting on opponent's with hit Goang Da - Low outer wrist block/parry with hit Bil Da, Biu Da - Thrusting fingers block/parry with hit Boang Da - Wing arm parry with hit